Naraku's Evil Plot
by BerryBlossomWHite
Summary: No Summary Just READ! Its an InuyashaKagome and SangoMiroku! and maybe even someone for Shippou!
1. Ch1

HI! It's me Owari Nai Yumes! I know I know I have to finish THE WISH. Only I am trying something new! Me and my friend DevilSaint (That's her penname here on !) are working on chapters to this story every time we get on msn chat. The title of this story is called Naraku's Evil Plot! We should be updating at least once every weekend! Since that's the only real time we have to write. Hope you enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naraku's Evil Plot

CHAPTER ONE

The group is on another adventure seeking out a way to get rid of the jewel without purifying it. In the cold mountains, they seek out an old woman. Even though she is blinded she is very wise some have told them that she is known for seeing past sight and into the beyond. The snow is falling down lightly on Inuyasha and his friends as they continue their search. Only it seems that there will be a storm coming into the mountains were Inuyasha and friends are. There was no snow when they were in the grassy plains now all of a sudden there's snow. What could this mean?

Kilala mewled, curling under her master's hair. Sango worriedly petted her. "Shh kilala it's ok...." She looked to Kagome. "Kagome I think we need to stop soon." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in response. It's getting colder by the minute the temperature seems to be dropping by the minute as our friends are wondering the lands looking forward to start camp.

Miroku looked ahead. "Inuyasha it would be wise if we found shelter for the night. "Inuyasha sniffed the air and starts to growl as Shippou stops and gets a worried look in his eyes "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asks with worry in her voice as she stops next to inuyasha Kilala started to growl, hopping out from under her master. The snow seemed to fall harder. She hissed while she is transforming. "Kilala?" Sango asked softly. Inuyasha put his hand on Tetsusaiga.

They heard giggles in different directions, "COME OUT NARAKU I SMELL YOUR EVIL!" Inuyasha said as he pushed Kagome behind him.

"Naraku? You say?"

"Well the sent on Naraku's monster eh? Female wearing white robes. Looked at him with a cute pout. She looked to be an innocent child. Maybe Shippou's age. Sango go her Hiraikotsu ready, and Miroku got into a fighting stance and shippou pounded on top of Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha snarled and said WHO ARE YOU!? Tears came to her eyes, and she wailed. "You're so mean!!!" They heard a tsk.

This stunned Inuyasha and the others as they gasped in shock two older females stood gracefully on branches. "You're not very nice to our sister." All eyes went to the branches as they watched the two older females talk. The older of the two said. They giggled. They landed near the little girl. They smirked." You are Inuyasha are you not?" "FEH why do you ask as he held onto the hilt of the Tetsusaiga ready to use if they should attack.

"We are the three ice sisters. You come into our mountains, you're not welcomed here. Hanyou." There fangs gleamed a bit as they smiled. Inuyasha snarled and whipped out his Tetsusaiga and transformed it and Kagome gathered her bow and arrows and knocked one ready to let fly on command "Tsk tsk." Miroku held onto his prayer beads and sango had her weapon and Killala snarled. They watch in shock as the disappeared inside the snow. Miroku held his staff tightly. "Not good." "What do you mean?" Sango asked. "If they can disappear into snow..." "Yes Monk what's wrong?!" Inuyasha said with ought to taking his eyes off the spot were the girls vanished.

"Be on your guard they can come out anywhere." His sudden yell of pain was heard. All of a sudden a snowball had hit Kagome in the back and had some blue light surround her. "HA we have your miko now! That's all that we wanted!" The little girl looked up to kagome with her sea blue eyes she floated in front of her, grasping the jewel."Feh that's what you think!" Inuyasha shouted as he prepared to jump in for an attack but stopped seeing that Kagome was in the way "Damn I can't attack no there is no way I would hurt Kagome." Inuyasha thought

He felt a sudden wrapping around him. Like a warm light surrounding his body, but it felt like something cold at the same time. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he released he couldn't move. "Silly hanyou....do you love this miko?" The females light voice whispered in his ear. Inuyasha just glared at the mysterious girl and chose not to say anything "I can't let them find out because they will use that as my weakness!" Inuyasha thought. The sister smiled. Like she knew a secret. "I can read minds to silly hanyou" The female said. "Kill the girl, mina." The little girl looked up. She looked hesitated. "But you said...." "I DONT CARE WHAT I SAID!"

"Kill the girl." Sai said calmly as she looked down at her younger sister. Cai smirked. "You don't want Naraku to hurt any one do you Mina?" Mina shook her head no and flinched. Then she looked up at Sai again. "But you promised we wouldn't kill any one!" "Do it Mina." Cai sighed as she watched her two siblings fight. "So naive" she thought. The little girl bit her lip, looking up to kagome tears in her eyes. Then Mina looked at Kagome and thought "I'm sorry...."

Kagome closed her eyes expecting some force to hit her but instead Sango had used her weapon to block the girls' attack Sango smirked as her boomerang flew back to her. Try that again mina next time you won't be so lucky! Sango shouted Mina flinched. Inuyasha sighed with relief and then went to go get the blue barrier off Kagome and take her in his arms he had somehow managed to escape the cold hold around him. She cried in surprise at being lifted by miroku." "Sisters!!! Help me!!!" They sighed. "Your problem little girl, you should have listened." Then they disappeared.

The girl looked heart broken. Tears fell down her eyes, and she looked fearly up at the group. Kagome felt sad for the little girl named mina and went to walk up to her. "Kagome stop she tried to kill you!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to get Kagome away from the girl "Inuyasha" kagome said sweetly SIT! Inuyasha fell into the snow face down as she walked over to mina Miroku wince. "That'll leave a scar." The Houshi thought as he watched his friend struggle to get up. Stupid wench" Inuyasha thought As he painfully picked himself up. Mina looked to kagome. She bit her lower lip, and backed away. Funny she's more scared of them. "Don't worry I wont hurt you" Kagome said with a smile, and neither will my friends she glared at Inuyasha. Mina came up to kagome, and cocked her head to the side. "You won't?"

"Nope" Kagome smiled as the little girl ran up to her. "Tell me why were you after the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked. She saddens, and peeked up to her." Because they told me too..." "Why do you sister want the Shikon No Tama?!" Inuyasha questioned as he walked next to Kagome and put a hand on her should softly to say that he was protecting her. Mina bit her lip."Ummm..." She blinked cutely. "I forget?" "FEH!" Tell me know or my sward will!" Inuyasha said as a threat. "You won't get away with hurting my Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha that's not how you handle little children." Miroku spoke up and put his hand on the Childs shoulder. Sango was surprised by this "He's good with kids? wow. Sango thought. and blushed. "Mina why were you after the jewel? we wont hurt just tell us why." miroku said with a smile.

Mina bit her lip. "Because a very bad man....he wants it, and he has mama..." Another tear fell. "Who's this bad man you speak of?" Miroku asked Mina closed her eyes and the name that slipped her lips made Sango and every one gasp. "Naraku........" "I have to go...." She mumbled. THAT BASTARD! Inuyasha shouted "I knew I smelt his scent when you showed up you are not leaving until you show us were HE IS!" Inuyasha shouted this time Kagome didn't do anything she agreed with Inuyasha

The little looked scared at his shout, and started backing away. "Evil means dog man.," Kagome giggled and Sango laughed to. She threw a snow ball, and it hit him in the face. She stuck her tongue at him. "HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Inuyasha glared at his 'friends' Kagome dried her eyes "I'm sorry Inuyasha she leaned up to his face and kissed him on the nose and blushed. But Mina he is right you need to show us were Naraku is!" Kagome said as Miroku nodded. "I can't!!!" "He'll kill mama!!!" Mina hopes on Killala we need your help to destroy him! Sango said. as she gently picked up mina so she couldn't go any were. She struggled. "No!!!" Sango gasped at this. She had flash backs of Kohaku being controlled by Naraku. Mina we won't let anything bad happen to your mamma. We need to destroy Naraku because my brother is also being controlled by him. Sango said. Tears fell, and she started sobbing. She jumped away suddenly. She shook her head." No....you'll only hurt my mama...." She turned, and started running.

Inuyasha wouldn't allow it he jumped in front of the little girl and picked her up as if she weighed nothing to him. He looked her dead in the eyes and said. She whimpered. "You will show us were NARAKU is or you'll wish you left with your sisters." Inuyasha said. He wasn't really going to hurt the girl he just used it as a trick to get her to show them were Naraku is. Then as he watched her closely he saw little white ears twitch at the top of her head. Her hair is covering something. "ARE YOU A HANYOU?" Inuyasha asked as he moved the girls' hair aside To get a better look at her dog like ears. She flattens her ears." Not so loud..." She whimpered her head bowing. "Yes..."

"I Knew something was strange about you I just couldn't place it." Sango said as she wandered how she didn't see it first. I mean I am I a demon slayer how come I didn't notice this?" Sango thought. She smiled sadly, holding up a talisman. "This hides it..." "Mama's human....." "My sisters are full demons....but there my half sisters..." "Is that why they left you to us when they new they were out numbered?" Kagome asked her as she took hold of her out of Inuyasha tight grasp. She cuddled into kagome sighing happily, her scent is soothing. "Yeah..." She blinked up to Shippou. "HEY! Move, over Kagome is my oaka-san not yours!" Shippou said a little jealously. Mina flicks his nose. OUCH!" Shippou said, and went over to Inuyasha and hopped on his shoulder instead. Miroku shook his head. Great those two will be bickering forever.

"I Don't trust her." Shippou said out loud as he glared at mina She rolled her blue eyes at him. "I don't like him..." "HAi another Inuyasha and Kagome all what need eh houshi?" Sango said Miroku chuckled. Miroku only nodded in response Mina using her powers snow fell on inuyasha and shippou. Everyone started laughing. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at one another. Mina cuddled into kagome.

"Wow Kagome is going to be good with our pups." Inuyasha thought "Wait our pups?" That thought made Inuyasha smile even more. "Soon Kagome you'll be mine and mine alone he, whispered. But what he didn't remember was that Shippou was still on his shoulders and he heard Inuyasha say that.

END!

REVIEW PLEASE!

P.S. go read my friends stories devilsaints once she gets them uploaded!


	2. Ch2

They finally set up camp in a cave that Inuyasha was able to track down. They're staying there until the storm passes. A loud echo filled the cave as Mina's deep sea blue eye's widened as she saw Sango slap Miroku across the face. "HENTAI!" She had shouted as Miroku is now holding his now sore left cheek. "Is he supposed to touch her there?" Mina asked Kagome as sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "No." She answered as she walked over to Sango.

Then Mina asked why Sango slapped him. "I'll tell you why, Inuyasha started Houshi over there can't keep his hands to himself." Inuyasha said as he threw a glare over to his 'friend'. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders and said "Sango can't resist my charms." Sango blushed as he said that and just threw more fire wood into the fire that Kagome had started. Mina giggled and looked over at Shippou who's sending her death glares at her. Minna sighed and stayed were she was as she watched her new friends.

Shippou who found a log to sit on was sending glares over to Mina on the other side of the cave he found a quiet place to think. 'Why did she have to come with us?' Shippou thought. 'Now Kagome is going to keep her to!' Shippou finished his last thought with a slight growl of confusion. Before falling off the log side ways at the ridiculous thought. "Oi runt why did you fall off that log for?" Then a smirk slowly spread across his face. "OH I See you're worried that Mina is going to take up all of Kagome's time eh?" He asked as he picked Shippou up by the tail and held him upside down as Shippou crossed his arms over his chest and a pout played across his face. Then Inuyasha turned the kit right side up with his feet towards the ground and set Shippou down safely on his feet. Then as Shippou saw Minna leave Kagome's side Shippou scurried over to Kagome.

Minna watched him go sadly. Then she looked up at the Inuyasha. "I'm not trying to take Kagome-chan away from Shippou." She said quietly as she sat down next to Inuyasha playing with her claws. "I know runt but that's not how Shippou thinks. Shippous been adopted by Kagome, so she is like his oaka-san to him. Mina nodded in understanding. "I wonder how my oaka-san is doing.' Mina thought. Inuyasha stared at the strange girl next to him. "Don't worry kid will save your mom." Inuyasha patted her head as he got up and went towards his friends.

"Dinners ready!" Sango shouted as Kagome was putting noodles into every ones bowls. Minna just sat on the log and watched them eat. Then she noticed Sango walking towards her with a bowl of noodles. "What's wrong Mina?" Sango asked gently as she sat down next to her. "I just miss my mommy." Mina whispered as Sango held out the bowl to her. "Here eat you'll need to get strong if you want us to help you save your mommy." Sango said with a smile on her face. Mina looked up at Sango and leaned in and hugged the older woman in front of her. Sango was surprised by this but hugged back as the bowl of food was forgotten. "Mina I'm gona go back over with our friends ok? Come near the fire when you're ready k?" Sango said as she rubbed the fluffy ears on her head. Minna giggled and nodded.

Minutes passed as she listened to them laugh and tell stories then Minna got an idea and walked over towards Shippou who had walked over to the big black pot that cooked the noodles in away from every one else filled his bowl and started walking back with a mouth full of noodles until he felt a tap on his shoulder and stopped walking and turned around to see Mina. "Shippou?" Minna asked. "What?" Shippou questioned as he put more ramen into his mouth. Tears threaten to fall from Mina's sea blue eyes but they did not fall. She glared at him instead and shoved the ice flower in his hands. "I only wanted to be your friend. I'm not trying to take Kagome-chan away from you! If you want to be a mean bully then… FINE!" At her last words her lip began to tremble a bit. She looked ready to break into tears as Shippou swallowed his mouthful of ramen. He sighed and said. "It's not that….I'm the youngest here and I want it to stay that way." Shippou said as he held onto the ice flower that Mina had made for him. "I like the attention I get and now that you're here and a girl no less Kagome is going to fuss all over you and forget about me and I don't want her to." Shippou finished with a tear running down his cheeks.

Minna had heard what the fox kit had said and tried not to let the tears fall down her self so she sniffed and gathered courage to say what she wanted. "Well at least you have a, oaka-san mine could be dead or hurt from Naraku by now." She whispered the last few words but Shippou heard them. Then she turned and walked over to the log on the left far corner of the cave away from Shippou and ever one else.

Shippou thought about what Mina had said as he sat down next to Kagome again and finished eating his ramen. Then with a soft voice interrupted the story Kagome is telling them about what happened to her in her time when she was tiny. "I am worried about Mina. Every one stopped laughing and turned to look at Shippou. "What if Naraku killed her mommy all ready?" Inuyasha just fed and said "Naraku is evil but he never breaks a deal unless he sees something he doesn't like then he goes back on his deal and strikes." Every one nodded. "Don't worry Shippou will help save Mina's mom Kagome said as she ruffled the kits hair and pulled him into her lap. "Inuyasha is right Shippou Naraku isn't stupid he knows what he's doing and I'm sure that her mother is alive." Miroku said. "But for how long?" Sango asked. "What if Naraku is using this just to get Mina on his side and has all ready killed her mother?" "Don't think negative Sango." Miroku said as he looked worried himself. "Your right Houshi-Sama." Sango said with a smile. "Sango remember call me Miroku." Sango blushed and nodded.

Mina had heard every thing they said as they all started getting ready for bed. This saddened her even more. "I hope my mommy is alive." She thought as she headed over to Sango to go to sleep. "Sango" Sango jumped a little at the voice behind her. "Oh Mina you startled me as she looked at the tiny girl. She had a soft smile play on her lips. "Do you think my mommy is alive?" She asked as Sango bent down to the girl's level. "Don't worry she's alive just keep strong for your mommy." Sango said as she picked her up and put her to bed in Sango blankets as Sango climbed into bed next to her. "Thank you Sango." Mina whispered as Killala hopped into bed with them. They soon fell asleep.

Kagome is putting Shippou to bed as well. "Night Shippou see you in the morning." Kagome smiled down and kissed the kit on the head as he snuggled into her sleeping bag. "Aren't you going to sleep Kagome?" Shippou asked. "Hai soon I am going to talk with Inuyasha first." Kagome answered and gave him one last kiss on the cheek and walked over to Inuyasha who sat at the mouth of the cave watching for demons that might attack. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat down besides him. What she didn't know was Inuyasha hands snuck beside her and pulled her into his lap. She squealed in surprise and Inuyasha put a finer on her lips to quiet her. Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha….." Kagome whispered just as his lips came in contact with hers in a soft kiss. Then he pulled away and looked up at the stars. "Inuyasha…. She sighed …. Why do you think Naraku is after Mina?" "Maybe he is after her and the jewel." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome closer to him. "Why do you think so?" Kagome asked. "She could be holding something that unlocks the power of the jewel." Inuyasha said. "Why do you think that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he walked over to join his friends. "Why do you think Houshi?" Inuyasha growled. "She has strong powers Inuyasha every one can see that." Miroku said as he then walked off to bed. Inuyasha growled as he remembered what the child did to Kagome before and held her tighter. Kagome had fallen asleep in her protector's arms and Inuyasha thought "I'll protect you Kagome because I love you." He whispered into the night.

Later on that night Mina woke up feeling sad and alone, she missed her mother. She glanced around wondering why it got so cold and noticed that Sango had rolled over onto her other side. She noticed every one was sleeping. Or she thought every one was asleep next to her. Mina sniffed and sighed a little before crawling onto the other side of Sango for warmth. "What's wrong Mina?" Sango said as her eyes had opened and she sat up and pulled the little girl into her arms. "Thank you for being here for me Sango-chan as Mina cuddled closer to her. Sango smiled and fell back to sleep with the girl in her arms. Unknown to Sango Miroku had been watching her and smiled and thought once all this chaos is over they could have children of their own someday.

Else where, someone far darker and evil is planning something. Kikyou stood motionless nearby. The storm let up, and Kikyou felt a different presences "What is it you wish of me Naraku?" Kikyou questioned with out even bothering to turn around to see him. As her soul stealers were flying around her bringing her souls. "Kikyou is that how we great our master?" Kikyou just smirked. "Master?" I have no master. "I wonder the world on my own accord I am no ones possession." Kikyou said. Kikyou's soul stealers surrounded her with a soft glow about them from all the souls they have gathered. "Say what you came to say and be gone Naraku." Kikyou said as she turned watched him with great care as she knew he was a trickster.

"Why do you have these soul stealers when you could have life force from me?" Naraku asked as he started walking closer to Kikyou and out of the shadows. Kikyou stiffened slightly, but had to smile just a little. "I would rather see you dead first." Kikyou said with a sad smile. Naraku and Kikyou were not to far from the cave of which Inuyasha and friends are resting for the night. Tsk. Tsk. Naraku said as he glided closer. I have a deal for you Kikyou. If you complete it you won't need these pathetic soul collectors to help you live. Naraku spoke with malice in his voice. Kikyou eyes look him over with a glare and then finally spoke which seemed like minutes to Naraku. "I'm listening." She says.

Narakus eyes shined red for a moment then went back to their brown color as he told Kikyou of his plan. "I want you to capture the half demon named Mina she travels with Inuyasha and I also want you to capture Inuyasha Miko her names Kagome I believe who is your reincarnation. I hear Inuyasha has fallen for Kagome. I want the hanyou girl and the miko. Naraku said. "Why do you need both girls?" Kikyou asked as her soul stealers float around her. "BECAUSE they hold the power that can release the power of the Shikon no Tama." Naraku finished. Kikyou closed her eyes and spoke. "You know as well as I do that Inuyasha protects that worthless girl Kagome he won't leave her side if there is danger." Kikyou states.

"Ah but my innocent undead miko that is where you are wrong." Naraku says. I am a shape shifter which means I can take form of anyone or any thing I desire. So it won't be a problem to lead Inuyasha away from the girl." Naraku finished. "Remember how I deceived you and Inuyasha's trust? And it was so easy to do." Kikyou growled at this and turned around I will not do your job Naraku I can capture them on my own and yield the powers my self." Kikyou said. "Fine Miko but the offer still stands." Naraku said as he transformed into her and walked away into the shadows. Kikyou opened her eyes and sent her soul stealers off to call Inuyasha to her.

Back at camp Inuyasha's ears twitched and looked out into the sky seeing Kikyou's soul's stealers. He sighed and looked down at Kagome whose sleeping peacefully in his arms. Inuyasha smiled and kissed Kagome's head and went back to sleep but not before breathing in her lovely scent of cherry blossoms. Kagome smiled in her sleep knowing about Kikyou's soul stealers. She snuggled up to Inuyasha even more knowing that he hadn't left her to go the dead miko who wanders the earth in vengeance.

Kikyou sighed. "Why must he do this the hard way?" Kikyou raised her hand arms length from her and muttered an incantation and her hand started to glow.

Back at the camp site with Inuyasha Mina hissed in her sleep and began to struggle as if she was fighting something or someone. Something didn't feel right, it hurt the scar on her back hurt then it flared into a bright pink color and her sea blue eyes were empty and dark and has a blank look to them. She stood as though she was nothing but a puppet. Mina is awake inside her mind. She hears a voice speak telling her to kill Kagome and Inuyasha. Kikyou didn't care about what Naraku wanted she just wanted Kagome gone. Mina was struggling to gain control over her body again but it didn't work. She cried for help even thought no one could hear her. Mina's body started to change her claws grew longer and her eyes still held that blank stare to them as she walked over to the mouth of the cave were Inuyasha and Kagome were. The power controlling Mina held her arm in the air ready to strike at Inuyasha. "Die Inuyasha."

All of a sudden a little red forkball jumped onto Minna and held onto her arm so that she wouldn't strike Inuyasha and Kagome. "INUYASHA! KAGOME!" WAKE UP! Shippou shouted. Luckily it was loud enough to wake every one in the cave. Inuyasha turned his head around to see Shippou struggle to keep Mina's arm raised in the air. Inuyasha acted quickly and gathered Kagome and ran to safety just in time to have Mina's claws hit the ground. Shippou sighed in relief knowing that Inuyasha and Kagome were ok. Mina hissed and threw Shippou to the ground but Shippou rolled instead and got onto his feet. Mina growled and ran towards Shippou with her arms out ready to fight him. "No SHIPPOU get out of the way!" Mina tried to shout out to him but, her words never reached him since some one was controlling her body.

Shippou didn't hesitate he used fox fire attack and had Mina on the ground. Only it didn't keep her there for long. She got up and did Claws of blood attack on Shippou only he dodged and used fox fire again only to see Minna hesitate on the third attack. "INUYASHA! Mina is being controlled we have to snap her out of it!" Shippou shouted frantically. "Ok runt what do you expect us to do about it!" Inuyasha said holding Kagome. Then Mina hit the ground as if she were a rag doll. Shippou ran over to her to see if she was all right. Shippou noticed that her eyes sea blue eyes had opened and went back to normal. "I'm glad your' all right Mina." Shippou said as he hugged her. Mina smiled and hugged him back. Then as shippou was hugging Mina her eyes went blank again her silver hair flying wildly about her from her power generating around her. Then a voice could be heard but a very distant one in Mina's head. "Sango!" Mina thought as she heard her shout "MINA! STOP!" Sango shouted as she had been woken up by all the noise. Mina looked at her, turning her head to the side. Kagome had rushed to get Shippou out of the way and got hit by an attack. Sango's yelling had only stopped Mina for a second before she used her powers. Kagome fell to the ground with a painful scream. Inuaysaha saw red and ran to Mina and picked her up by the collar of her outfit, and started talking to her.

"Mina snap out of it! I will attack you I have to!" Inuyasha shouted to make sure the girl heard him. With out warning something sharp and painful ran into Inuyasha back near his heart. His eyes opened wide as he felt something sharp go right threw him. He turned his head barely behind him and what he saw made his heart stop. His eyes grew wider if possible. "Ki-Kik-Kikyou?" Inuyasha stammered as he fell to the ground and Kikyou smirked and her soul stealers grabbed the girl from Inuyasha. Miroku ran to his hanyou friend and started tending Inuyasha's wounds. Shippou! Protect Kagome! Miroku shouted. "HAI!" Shippou said as he bounded over to Kagome and stood in front of her ready to use fox fire attack if necessary. Just before Inuyasha's eye sight got blurred he saw a red glow surround Kagome and started floating towards Kikyou. Inuyasha tried to get up to save Kagome but failed miserably he stumbled and fell once more as Miroku went to help him up and get Tetsusaiga ready. Sango used her Hiraikotsu at Kikyou again to stop her power only for a second so she could run to Kagome and help her. Mina jumped up of Miroku's grasp since Inuyasha couldn't hang onto Mina. Kikyou narrowed her eyes in anger as she watched the demon slayer protect Kaogme from her. Her eyes turned to little black slits as she watched them all. "Fool your weapon won't hurt me." Kikyou stated as she saw Sango's Hiraikotsu come flying at her again. "This TIME Kikyou I WONT MISS!" Sango hissed as Miroku helped Inuyasha lift his Tetsusaiga. Kikyou noted that part and stopped and shouted "MINA!" Mina walked over to Kikyou still under that blank look in her eyes. Then a shield surrounded Kikyou and Mina to block Sango's and Inuyasha's attack.

"Inuyasha Kikyou is at it again you have to do something!" Miroku said to his friend as Inuyasha's strength returned to him as he rushed over to Kagome to help her up. "Don't worry houshi no one hurts Kagome and get's away with it not even KIKYOU." Inuyasha said as his eyes glows red, than went back to their soft gold color again. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha's words touched her as he helped her up. "You ok Kagome?" He asked looking at her with worried eyes. "Hai just sore" Kagome whispered. "All right let me take care of Kikyou and I'll be back.'' Inuyasha smiled at her. Inuyasha then walked away from Kaogme and started towards Kikyou. "Kikyou you have hurt Kagome for the LAST TIME!" Inuyasha said as he dipped his hands into his own blood and shouted Hijinkessou!" As Inuyasha shouted Hijinkessou Sango's Hiraikotus hit Kikyou at the same time as well as Shippou's fox fire. Kikyou smiled and fainted as Mina screamed in pain as she fell to the ground just as Kikyou did.

Blood came off of Mina as she whimpered from the pain. Shippou lifted his head and looked towards Mina. "MINA? Sango shouted. Sango ran over to Mina and helped her "Kikyou what THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Sango shouted as she helped Mina. Only Sango got no response since Kikyou was passed out on the ground covered in blood as well. "Servers Kikyou right after what she did to Kagome and Inuyasha and Mina." Sango thought. "Mina." Sango whispered again as Shippou rushed over to them. "Sango chan is she all right?" I don't know SHippou I just don't know." Sango said as she watched Mina stir and stand up even though she was in immense pain.

Then they heard a feminine voice coming from Kikyou who is still lying on the ground. "Tell me Inuyasha does it feel good knowing that your attacks helped injure that child?" Kikyou questioned with a weak voice as she struggled to stand. Sango stopped the child by putting her arms around Mina. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE MINA KIKYOU! I won't allow it and as that was said, Miroku shouted Kazaana! A huge gust of wind flew about every one as Miroku stood before his friends so that none of them would get sucked into his wind tunnel. "KIKYOU You have caused you last attack on us!" Miroku shouted over the wind. Kikyou hissed as a blue light started to shine about her. It got brighter and brighter before it exploded and she was gone. Miroku snareld as he remember the look on Sango's face as Mina was being controlled.

A whimpering sound broke Miroku out of his thoughts as he was wrapping the cloth with prayer beads back over his hand to cover his wind tunnel. "At least she's gone." Miroku announced to his friends with a smile. "NOT LIKELY HOUSHI." A voice said. "I Have KIKYOU right here with me." And just as the sentence finished every one looked shocked as they all voice NARAKU?"

"That's right INUYASHA!" Kikyou is now controlled by me and her life force is mine so just so you know this once you kill me the miko Kikyou will die as well HANYOU!" Naraku said as he materialized right in front of them holding Kikyou bridal style. Kagome looked on with interest as she watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes. "Better watch your back Inuyasha once you leave Kagome unprotected that's when I'll strike." Naraku said as he vanished with Kikyou in his arms. Sango then looked down at Mina just as her eyes were opening. "I'm sorry." Mina said just above a whisper. "Sorry for what?" Sango asked with worry. "It isn't you fault Kikyou had been controlling your every move." Kikyou? Whose she?" Mina asked as she had forgotten all about the strange woman from before.

A dark evil miko who's just got herself a death wish." Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome stand up with having some help from his strong arms. "I'm going to find a hot spring that we passed on our way here and help Kagome." Inuyasha said as the two began to walk away from the cave that Inuyasha had found. "Start setting up camp and help Mina, Shippou come on you can come with us." Inuyasha finished as the kit started off after his family.

Miroku came over and tapped Sango on the shoulder. "Need any help?" Miroku asked as he looked down as she was working on the little girls left arm. Sango continued to wrap the child's arm in a white bandage as she smiled and said yes. "Hai Houshi I would like that very much." Sango said as she handed Miroku a hand towel. Miroku took it and started washing the girls' wounds. "Sango what have I told you about formalities? Just call me Miroku we've been together for over a year." He said. "Hai Miroku." Mina who had watched the whole scene take place smiled as she kept her head low. "They must really like each other." Mina thought with a smile. "I KNOW! I can help Sango fall in love with Miroku!" Mina thought and then her smile got wider.

Miroku and Sango noticed Mina's smile growing bigger by the second. "What's with the smile Mina?" Miroku asked. Sango hit him on the head. "OUCH it's only a question." Miroku grumbled as he continued to wrap the white bandage around her left shoulder. Mina giggled. "Can I ask you something?" Mina asked. She looked up at them and blinked innocently as she talked. "IF you two have pups would they be my brother and sister?" Miroku cleared his throat and said. "Well we they wouldn't be pups they would be babies. Since we are humans after all." MIroku said. Sango only blushed at this as she finished cleaning the girls' wounds and put every thing away in the kit. That Kagome had brought from her time. "Why do you ask Mina?" Sango asked. Mina just smiled. "Well if you two have babies, I'll have a family!" She said happily. "That is if you want me to stay with you Sango." Sango smiled. "I would like that very much Mina." Sango said. "Remember were still going to find your mother though k?" Mina giggled and nodded her head as she and Sango hugged then Mina went to go hug Miroku. Miroku who hadn't expected that was knocked down onto the ground and laughed.

END!

CLIFF HANGER! I wasn't planning on leaving it a cliff hanger but I have four more pages to type for this chapter! XP So I left it a cliff hanger! LOL I know were evil! Aren't we? Well this is all me and devilsaint have for today BYES for now! Waves to every one

Review please!


End file.
